


Sectumsempra

by PaulinhaAlmeida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hinny, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaAlmeida/pseuds/PaulinhaAlmeida
Summary: O primeiro beijo narrado por Ginevra Molly Weasley (Potter).x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xPersonagens da JK RowlingNão autorizo nenhum tipo de cópia, reprodução ou repostagem das minhas histórias, seja na categoria HP ou qualquer outra.Plágio é feio, é crime e não prova a sua criatividade, apenas a minha!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sectumsempra

“ _Harry, você é um idiota!_ ” - Pensei enquanto sobrevoava o campo em busca do pomo de ouro.

Sim, porque só um completo idiota usaria em uma pessoa um feitiço desconhecido que encontrou escrito num livro qualquer - mesmo que essa pessoa fosse o Malfoy, o que alivia metade da culpa.

Toda vez que eu o pegava me olhando de longe eu tinha uma vontade enorme de pregar-lhe um belo soco na cara, com a intenção de fazê-lo acordar de vez e perceber que perseguir o Draco ao invés de mim não estava resultando em nada. O problema era que, exatamente como há seis anos, sua presença ainda me ‘travava’, embora eu fosse muito mais eficiente em disfarçar isso hoje em dia.

Essa porcaria de jogo está valendo a Taça de Quadribol, e era pra ser o jogo dele. Porque ele é o capitão! Não sou eu quem deveria estar aqui em cima como apanhadora, porque ele é o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória já teve, e o mais jovem também, e eu sou a atacante que teria feito metade dos gols que Dino Thomas, meu substituto, perdeu.

Até nos esportes nós somos bons juntos, não separados. Mas isso é uma questão que aquele idiota (por quem eu sou apaixonada desde os dez anos) deveria ter reparado quando me salvou na Câmara Secreta, ou quando saímos vivos do ministério no ano passado, ou quando eu sou a única que consegue fazer com que o time fique quieto enquanto ele os treina, ou simplesmente quando uma das minhas piadinhas ensaiadas alcança seu objeto e o faz rir durante o jantar ou na sala comunal.

Virei à esquerda para dar outra volta completa sobre o campo. Observei o placar e por enquanto estava totalmente favorável a nós. Se eu pegasse o pomo agora ganharíamos com uma diferença de mais de cento e cinqüenta pontos, que é justamente o que precisamos. E eu precisava encontrar esse pomo por ele, para que ele enfim parasse de apenas me olhar de longe e percebesse que eu posso ajudá-lo em tudo, inclusive no quadribol se for preciso.

Bom, pelo menos era com isso que eu sonhava a cada jogo que ganhávamos, no entanto até hoje nada havia acontecido além do meio abraço de parabéns que ele me dava.

E sinceramente eu já estava me cansando dessa paciência toda, que na verdade não era muito minha! A Gina que tenta se aproximar sutilmente dele não se parecia em nada com a Gina que arrombou o armário de vassouras aos seis anos de idade porque seus irmãos se recusaram a deixá-la voar na base camaradagem.

Poxa, eu sou uma mulher (ou quase uma, aos quinze anos de idade)! É claro que a visão dele saindo do banho com os cabelos molhados ou quando jogávamos quadribol no quintal de casa e ele ficava sem camisa mexem com meu psicológico, e é nesses momentos que eu normalmente tropeço, derrubo alguma coisa ou me sujo com o molho da comida.

Meu pensamento foi interrompido por algo suave roçando minha orelha e emitindo o ruído de um leve farfalhar de asas. Era o destino conspirando a meu favor! Uma breve olhada no placar que ainda mostrava nossa vantagem, uma virada rápida à direita e meus dedos já se fechavam em volta da bolinha de ouro que se debatia freneticamente. Segundos depois a torcida percebeu e a gritaria foi total entre os meus colegas de casa, eles sabiam que a taça era nossa.

Desci em círculos pelo estádio e exibindo a vitória da Grifinória. Antes de chegar ao chão consegui avistar o sorriso de Hermione na arquibancada e sorri de volta. Assim que meus pés tocaram a grama suave do campo entreguei a pequena bolinha para Madame Hooch e tentei sair discretamente para o vestiário, não estava nem um pouco afim de comemorações hoje. Eu não receberia nenhum abraço.

Nenhum abraço interessante! - Fui obrigada a completar meus pensamentos tão logo eles foram elaborados.

—Obrigada Dino, já está bom. - Falei enquanto o afastava de mim delicadamente.

—Foi um belo jogo, parabéns. - Elogiou ainda com as mãos nos meus ombros. - Deveríamos comemorar.

—Não estou afim de comemorações hoje, desculpe. - Neguei tirando suas mãos de mim e continuando meu caminho até o vestiário com a Firebolt do Harry nas mãos.

—Então poderíamos aproveitar a empolgação do jogo e reatar o namoro. - Sugeriu com as bochechas vermelhas e caminhando ao meu lado.

—Dino. - Parei de falar e me virei em sua direção. - Você sabe que não vai dar certo, então não. Desculpe.

—Eu sei por que não vai dar certo, vi o jeito que você e Harry se olham. - Acusou em tom desafiador.

—Isso não é da sua conta. - Respondi e me pus a caminhar novamente, sem me dar ao trabalho de esperá-lo.

Quando entrei no vestiário ainda conseguia ouvir a gritaria lá fora, então eu sabia que ninguém entraria aqui por enquanto, todos os jogadores estavam ocupados demais exibindo a taça recém ganhada. Entrei na salinha do capitão, me sentei em cima da mesinha que havia ali e fiquei quieta no meu canto alguns minutos, pensando mais uma vez no que aquele idiota estaria sentindo agora que estava separando cartõezinhos inúteis enquanto nós ganhávamos o jogo do ano em seu lugar.

—Por que você sempre me encontra? - Resmunguei quando a porta se abriu.

—Porque você nunca sabe se esconder. - Hermione respondeu enquanto fechava a porta e sentava-se ao meu lado em cima da mesa. - E ficar abraçando essa vassoura não vai te ajudar a decidir o que fazer Gina.

—Não tem o que decidir Hermione, eu não vou fazer nada. Não há o que ser feito. - Respondi pela milionésima vez.

—Há sim, você sabe disso. - Ela argumentou novamente.

—Você quer o que? Que eu o agarre? Que me ajoelhe e faça uma declaração? O poema dos sapinhos já foi constrangedor o suficiente.

—Não precisa fazer isso, você sabe. Se você usasse toda a determinação que usou hoje para pegar aquele pomo de ouro já seria suficiente. - Ela deu de ombros enquanto me aconselhava. - Você sabe melhor do que eu que se a opção for esperar Harry tomar uma iniciativa os dois morrerão solteiros, porque ele nunca vai superar o medo de perder a amizade do Ron. E isso nós sabemos que também não vai acontecer.

Será que eu deveria dizer que pegar o pomo foi sorte? Acho que melhor não.

—Acontece que eu não sei como fazer isso sem deixar de parecer eu mesma. Nunca precisei me esforçar para que os garotos se aproximassem de mim. - Respondi novamente abraçada à vassoura.

—Exatamente. E você quer que os garotos continuem se aproximando ou que apenas um fique perto? - Perguntou se levantando e indo em direção a saída. - E sinto muito Gi, ele é idiota o suficiente para precisar de um empurrãozinho, você sabe. - Dizendo isso saiu, me deixando sozinha novamente.

Como assim ela o chama de idiota? Só eu poderia chamá-lo assim. Comecei a ouvir vozes mais altas se espalharem pelo vestiário e deduzi que o time finalmente havia vindo se trocar, era a hora da comemoração na sala comunal e nessa eu não conseguiria faltar nem que me escondesse. Alem disso, é pra lá que ele vai assim que terminar com Snape.

Saí discretamente da pequena sala e me encaminhei para onde o resto do pessoal estava e minhas roupas também, mais tarde eu colocaria meus pensamentos em ordem.

—Belo jogo, capitã! - Cátia me cumprimentou sorridente e em tom de brincadeira.

Eu apenas rolei os olhos em resposta e sorri para ela. Peguei minha calça jeans e a camiseta sobre o banco e fui em direção a um dos banheiros vazios. Saí de lá já trocada e com os cabelos arrumados e encontrei alguns colegas ainda terminando de se vestir. Esperei que todo o time estivesse pronto e fomos juntos em direção ao castelo, Ron à frente carregando a taça.

Propositalmente me mantive distante de Dino Thomaz o quanto pude e fingi que conversava com Cátia, enquanto na verdade eu apenas estava lhe dizendo que Harry me emprestou a vassoura para que tivéssemos mais chances, já que era muito mais rápida.

Além da Professora Minerva, que nos esperava à entrada do castelo para nos parabenizar, não recebemos nenhum cumprimento. Os outros professores não foram vistos pelos corredores e os poucos alunos de outras casas que perambulavam pela escola não se deram ao trabalho de fingir sequer algum entusiasmo.

Quando paramos em frente ao buraco do retrato meu coração deu um salto porque ele já poderia ter voltado. Segundos depois eu descobri que isso não havia acontecido. Assim que entramos a festa, que já estava acontecendo, foi ainda maior. Todos os alunos nos abraçando, querendo saber os momentos mais emocionantes e tentando segurar a taça um pouquinho.

Falei um pouquinho com todos eles e me esgueirei para onde Hermione estava, perto da lareira, ao lado de um sofá com dois lugares e tomando cerveja amanteigada. Parei ao seu lado observando a bagunça e ainda segurando a vassoura comigo.

—Por Merlin, solta essa vassoura! - Ela brincou e eu ri.

—Não posso correr o risco de perdê-la. - Respondi em tom brincalhão. - Ele ainda não voltou, não é?

—Não. Snape sabe que hoje é o final do campeonato, não vai soltá-lo até ter certeza de que qualquer comemoração já tenha acabado.

Peguei um copo para mim também e ficamos em silencio observando a bagunça que acontecia ao nosso redor, quando Hermione se aproximou de mim com a expressão de que havia se lembrado de algo importante.

—No caminho de volta ao castelo eu ouvi uma conversa muito interessante entre Romilda Vane e uma amiga que eu não sei o nome. - Sussurrou e eu reparei que era porque a tal Romilda e outra garota haviam se sentado no sofá próximo a nós duas.

Eu sabia que ela estava tentando me deixar curiosa, e pensei seriamente em não perguntar o que era. Mas pensei melhor e provavelmente eu nunca mais dormiria pensando no que Hermione tinha ouvido.

—O que disseram? - Perguntei no mesmo tom baixo.

—Romilda estava dizendo que como ganharam o campeonato Harry ficaria muito feliz e ela iria aproveitar para fazer o mesmo que Lilá fez com o Ronald. - Embora seu tom soasse despretensioso reparei que havia certo ar de repulsa ao citar essa parte da conversa. - E sugeriu ainda que talvez assim eles começassem a namorar.

Eu não respondi nada, apenas a mirei com o semblante impassível e a cabeça cheia de pensamentos diferentes que iam desde não me intrometer em nada até que ele crie coragem suficiente para enfrentar meu irmão até lançar minha azaração de bicho papão na pessoa sentada a alguns passos de mim.

Ao invés de tomar qualquer atitude precipitada caminhei discretamente para mais perto de onde ambas estavam sentadas e Hermione me seguiu já sabendo que minha intenção não era muito educada, mas totalmente compreensível. Com meu melhor ar de distração parei bem próxima e me pus a prestar atenção no que estavam conversando.

Ao contrário das minhas expectativas, o assunto no momento eram jogadores de quadribol mais bonitos do mundo, e isso definitivamente não me interessava. Enquanto as duas fantasiavam com rapazes como Victor Krum, e Hermione continha o sorriso presunçoso ao meu lado, eu me apoiei confortavelmente na vassoura que ainda segurava e fiquei repensando meus conceitos.

Harry e eu nunca havíamos tido nenhum envolvimento alem dos jogos de quadribol durante as férias, nos quais éramos um time. No entanto eu sabia que o completava, ele também sabia de algumas semanas para cá. Eu conseguia ver nele a pessoa que há atrás daquela cicatriz famosa que ele carrega na testa, e eu sei que era exatamente disso que ele precisava.

Eu havia dito a Hermione que nunca o agarraria ou faria nada do tipo, mas eu não acho que seria justo, correto ou até aceitável esperar que outra “Cho Chang” passe por nós dois, e era o que eu via quando olhava de canto de olhos para a menina sentada ao meu lado e retorcendo os dedos em ansiedade para vê-lo passar pelo buraco do retrato.

—Romilda, você vai mesmo agarrar o Harry? - A voz soou ao meu lado e atraiu minha completa atenção.

—Claro que sim. Estou apenas esperando que ele chegue. - A garota chamada Romilda respondeu empolgada e nervosa. - Depois disso quem sabe até poderíamos namorar.

O olhar de Hermione cruzou o meu e eu soube que ela também tinha ouvido, mas não dissemos nada. Quase em câmera lenta eu vi o buraco do retrato se abrir, e Harry entrar por ele com a expressão cansada de quem havia feito algo chato durante toda a manhã.

O sentimento que se apoderou de mim nesse momento foi mais bem reconhecido e eu soube que a criança que arrombava o armário de vassouras ainda estava aqui, pronta para me ajudar o conseguir o que eu quisesse.

—Vencemos! - Ouvi meu irmão gritar. - Vencemos! Quatrocentos e cinqüenta a cento e quarenta! Vencemos!

Olhei de relance para o sofá ao meu lado e Romilda estava se preparando para levantar, o sorriso nervoso ainda no rosto.

—Você vai mesmo? - A amiga perguntou.

Antes que ela respondesse me virei para Hermione e praticamente joguei em suas mãos a vassoura e o copo que ainda segurava.

—Não, ela não vai. - Sussurrei e ela sorriu triunfante para mim.

Não parei para pensar ou respirar, apenas me virei com a intenção de ir até ele. Não havia plano nenhum, eu apenas daria o pequeno empurrãozinho que Hermione sempre diz, e se não acontecesse nada demais pelo menos eu teria meu abraço de comemoração. Um abraço de verdade dessa vez.

As pessoas já começavam a se agrupar em torno dele e comentar alguns lances marcantes da partida, mas eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse ou perderia a coragem. Eu conseguia sentir o olhar de determinação que mantinha meu rosto sério enquanto atravessava a sala comunal correndo em sua direção. No meio do caminho seu olhar encontrou o meu e mesmo que a ocasião perfeita fosse algo existente apenas na minha cabeça, se eu tinha alguma chance não existia hora melhor para aproveitá-la.

O resto não foi pensado, apenas aconteceu.

Meu corpo teve consciência de cada movimento feito por nós naquela hora: seu olhar nunca se separando do meu, seus braços abrindo-se discretamente para me acolher, meu peito chocando-se com o dele, minhas mãos enlaçando seu pescoço e, superando todas as minhas expectativas, sua boca grudando na minha. E foi nessa hora que todo o resto sumiu.

Eu não me importei que Rony provavelmente desse um chilique, muito menos que todas as pessoas estavam olhando para nós. A única coisa que realmente pensei foi em aproveitar a sensação do beijo que eu esperava desde os onze anos e em finalmente passar a mãos naqueles cabelos que minha mãe tentava arrumar desde sempre, e que eu bagunçaria mais toda vez que pudesse.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando até que ele quebrasse nosso contato, porque eu não o faria. Assim que nossas bocas se separaram ele olhou em volta por cima da minha cabeça e eu continuei olhando seu rosto sério e envergonhado enquanto ele buscava meu irmão com o olhar preocupado. Era obvio que essa seria sua primeira reação, eu já esperava por ela. Mesmo quando as pessoas desistiram de manter silencio e começaram a fazer pequenas exclamações de surpresa eu não desviei meus olhos dele, que era sem duvidas a criatura mais linda naquela sala.

Depois do que eu acredito ter sido uma aprovação do Ron ele olhou para mim, sorriu, gesto que eu não precisei me esforçar para retribuir porque já o estava fazendo desde que ele parou de me beijar, mas continuou me abraçando, e me fez um gesto discreto indicando o buraco do retrato. E sem duvidas aquilo queria dizer que íamos conversar.

Concordei brevemente com um aceno de cabeça e antes de sair me virei para olhar Hermione, que exibia um sorriso tão grande que me deixou sem graça, e sem querer avistei Romilda Vane, que certamente já teria me azarado se não estivesse tão perplexa. Mas isso não era muito importante no momento.


End file.
